


I've grown tired of this body

by GlaszWing



Series: Sonic one shots [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like, Metal Virus, Sonic needs sleep, Zombots (Sonic the Hedgehog), and he did, but it was scary, holy moly, metal sonic is kinda nice, super sonic shows for like a moment, what is my summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing
Summary: Sonic goes Super to fight of the airship, but passes out after. Causing the Virus to spread through his whole body. Everyone fears for there friend, but theirs not much they can do.Is there?I suck at Summary's. ngl
Relationships: Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742797
Kudos: 63





	I've grown tired of this body

Sonic floated in the sky, chaos from steaming as the metal virus tried to spread through his body, the heat of the emeralds power stopping the spread, but the virus was persistent. Panting from the effort of the battle before him, and the exhaustion from the days without sleep and constant running, Sonic’s form flickered before he changed back into his normal blue form. His limp body dropped like a rock. The chaos emeralds dropping alongside his body.

The metallic virus spread up his glove and arm, creeping like vines. And as Sonic hit the ground it had spread around his back, covering most of his other arm and lower body. 

“SONIC!” Knuckles shouted, and rushed toward Sonic’s limp form. Tails put his arm out, stopping the echidna. 

“Don’t… Please…” Knuckles looked at Tails pleading eyes, then back at the infected Hedgehog. 

Knuckles watched in horror as the metallic virus spread through the hedgehog, looking like something out of fiction as it fully covered the speedsters body. Time moves slowly as the once flesh and blood hedgehog stood up. Burning red eyes unfocused, as it took one step and it looked like he was about to start running before it fell onto its knees. collapsed, now lying limp on the dirt and stone path. 

Knuckles and Tails gasped in surprise, watching closely. After around two minutes, Knuckles stepped closer. Tails weakly reached for him, but obviously didn’t put all his energy into stopping the red guardian from approaching the now, most likely, highly violent hedgehog.

“What's wrong with him…” Knuckles stopped at a few feet away, just out of arm's reach and turned to look at Tails. 

“I think he’s asleep… or maybe dead?” Tail’s looked at Knuckles, and Tail’s looked at the collapsed figure. Knuckles and Tail’s stared at the limp form of their friend. 

“Maybe all the running Sonic did exhausted his body so much that even when he was fully infected it needed time to rest?” Tail’s guessed as he pulled out a small vial. Carefully using it to grab a small sample from the Zombots limp form.

\- - -

It had been a few hours and Knuckles continued to watch the limp body of his friend. Metal Sonic had also joined him. Tail’s had run off to go and continued working on the cure, he said it should be done way sooner with the sample now in his hands and his previous memory of the cure.

Amy had come by Knuckles a few times, but never stayed for long.

He didn’t blame her.

Seeing Sonic, or what used to be Sonic, limp on the ground. Unmoving was unnerving. Even if it was a blessing in disguise.

The sun had fallen and the moon had risen at this point. Most people were asleep, Tail’s was still awake though. He refused sleep whenever anyone came in to tell him to rest, Amy had fallen asleep in his temporary lab, she had been talking to him. Knuckles was unsure of  _ what  _ they were talking about, but it really wasn’t his business.

Well, it kind of was. But he didn’t really mind. 

Metal Sonic had chosen to rest itself by the limp form of Sonic. And just watched the unmoving form of the blue blur. Carefully making sure there was no movement from the now zombot hedgehog.

He found it odd at first, until he saw the form of Eggman walking away. Knuckles could almost find it funny. The blue blur and its metallic look alike, so close and not trying to tear each other's throats out. 

Even if one was now a mindless creature. 

Knuckles laid down on the green Emerald that he swore to guard with his life. The rough surface under his red fur was comforting, the faint warmth radiating from the emerald lulling him to rest. Slowly, he fell into the oblivion of sleep. 

\- - -

Knuckles woke with a thud. The sounds of a struggle waking him from his sleep. The echidna scanned the field, now seeing what made him wake up.

The once limp form of Sonic was now snarling at the metallic copy of the hero. Once shining emerald green eyes, now a dull sickly red. Scuffle marks in the dirt made it obvious the two beings had been fighting for a while. The deep tears in the blue robot's metallic body were also evidence of the fight’s length.

Knuckles watched as the Zombot threw itself at the robot, aiming for its head. Only for the bot to dodge, leading to its arm becoming prisoner to the Zombot. Metal Sonic was trying to tear the Zombot of his arm, which was being bitten into animalistically.

Knuckles stood, then turned to go find the camp. He needed to warn the last of the morbians before chaos started.

\- - -

The Zombot glanced at the now distant form of the guardian Echidna: Knuckles, seeing that what it was fighting was unable to be infected. It tore off the arm of Metal Sonic, wires and metal snapping and bending from the force. 

The robot stumbled backwards, its vision now flashing with warnings. Red eyes flashing as it looked at its now inactive arm. And the socket of which it was torn from. Metal sonic then looked at the Zombot in the eyes. Its eyes empty and blank, like any other of the infected. If he had a mouth, he would have scowled. 

His once, mostly, sophisticated flesh copy was now nothing more than mindless beast. Snarling and growling like an animal. The horrifying thing was that this beast still had the speed, if not more, of the flesh form.

Metal Sonic launched himself to the side as the monster launched itself at him. His destroyed metal arm was discarded like a broken toy. Empty pure red eyes stared into Metal Sonic, a grumble coming from the beasts throat as it launched at Metal Sonic. Pinning down the mech. The Zombot tore into Metal Sonics, literally. By the time it had become bored, it was now nothing more than a glorified paper weight. Only its head and chest were still connected.

The zombot was about to get up and walk away, most likely to infect the residence and Eggman who sought for shelter on the island away from the beasts kind. But, it stopped. The liquid metal on its body began to drip, the Zombot fell backwards before stumbling backwards.

At first, Metal Sonic had thought it was glitching, that was until organic quills and fur began to show as the metal dripped onto the lifeless dirt. Faint lines of steam rising as the Zombot shrieked. The burning steam rolled up its body as it’s body seemed to burst into flames. The liquid metal melts, rolling down the quills and fur, like water down a duck's feathers. 

After all the metal had melted off, the blue hedgehog collapsed.

Metal Sonic powered down after that. Not seeing much reason to stay active, but before he stopped recording. He saw the figures of the Guardian, and mechanic, rushing over to their friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic at the end of the ZOMBOT arch is just gonna pass out and sleep for a month. like. Honestly. Give this man a nap.
> 
> This whole thing was honestly a vent, and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Btw, if you were wondering... the title is from Body by Mother Mother  
> The album is pretty good. Ngl.


End file.
